


Running Rogue

by IeshaFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agents, Guns, Hacking, Mystery, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeshaFox/pseuds/IeshaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two agents of two different, and occasionally hostile, toward each other, special agencies have their agents come together? Chaos is born...<br/> Jamis Hayward is an ex-KGB hacker with a shady backstory. And over at MI6, David Mackenzie is undertaking a mission into the unknown.<br/>(Literally. I don't even know.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> Half ownership goes to me, for writing the odd chapters. I am unsure if the one I am working with will let me upload the even chapters. But, for now, I will post the odd ones.  
> Also, just so you are aware, this story will have chapters that are short, near the beginning. But, once it comes to a later point, there will be longer ones.

I sat before my personal  
laptop, my fingers poised over the  
keyboard as an icon swirled  
on the monitor, circling eternally,  
round, and round. In boredom, my  
fingers drummed on the keys, waiting  
for the game I had recently gotten,  
to load.  
Installation Complete.  
Loading.  
THE messages flashed, then, the  
loading screen stayed for what seemed  
forever. Then the title screen came  
up, and I pressed the enter key.  
A sound rattled through my empty  
flat, the sound of my mobile phone.  
I groaned, pushing away from the  
desk with my computer, and stood,  
stretching. Striding for the little table which  
held my phone, I got a  
glimpse of the unknown caller  
identification.  
The vibration continued as I  
took the phone, pressed the  
"Accept" button, and placed  
the phone on speaker.  
I waited for a moment, listening  
to the sound of static on the other end,  
and hoped to God that this person could  
hear me.  
Having been in Russia, a  
spy for the KGB, I was very  
cautious, listening carefully as a  
voice soon came over the speaker.  
"Jamis Hayward?"  
"This is he, what is your  
business?" I asked, glaring at  
the phone. The voice was very  
familiar.  
"We've received intel, and we  
are going to need our hacker ba,"  
"No, Cameron," I intervened.  
"I was discharged under suspicion.  
Do you honestly think I'm going  
to come back? Do you think anyone  
would want me back?"  
"But, sir. I am the last one of  
your former squad."  
I took a seat before my computer,  
and looked at the phone as I set  
it carefully beside the mouse, and the  
keyboard.  
"What happened?"  
"You were correct, sir. We  
were being targeted, and there was no way  
we could fight them off. Not even  
MI6 would, or, I fear, could  
help us."  
"Then, why are you still alive?"  
"That information is of no use,  
Jamis. Nor is it of any  
importance to you."  
"I will ask you, again, Cameron."  
Jamis said coldly, staring at the  
phone. "What is your business  
for calling me? What matter is  
of much importance that you cannot disclose  
information to me?"  
It took a long time for the man  
on the other end of the line to answer.  
"I have a job for you."  
I could only laugh at this  
remark. A job, for me? The one  
who was discharged from the KGB years  
ago?! That was something to keep me  
going for hours!  
"You honestly think that you, of all  
people, can get me back into that  
hellhole?!" I asked, still  
chuckling.  
"This is no joke, Jamis,"  
"No, no!" I said, my  
laughter ignited once more. "This  
is a joke, actually! The  
funniest of jokes I've heard in  
my entire life!"  
Finally, my laughter subsided,  
and I looked at the phone with a  
renewed coldness. "So, what is  
this "job" you have for me?"  
A moment passed, then finally,  
Cameron Fisher, just Cameron  
to me, spoke up. "You may want  
to come to Moscow. We've got a  
hell of a lot to talk about,  
Jamis."  
I took a deep breath, and  
stood.  
"Moscow?" I asked in  
confusion. "Why in Hell would you like  
me there?"  
"Jamis Hayward, it's about  
time you trusted someone for the first time  
in your life. You'll just have to trust  
me, because you'd not believe me  
otherwise!" Cam exclaimed.  
"Please, for once in your life,  
stop acting so secluded!"  
I shrugged. "I will be there within  
three days."  
"No, Jamis. A private  
plane is landing outside your  
plot of land as we speak."  
And indeed, a plane was landing.  
I started for the door, "See you  
in Moscow, Cam." Then, I  
ended the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on this work if you like it, or do not. If you do not, then tell me what you don't like. The same with liking it. If you wish me to continue, delving deeper into the past, present, and the future of this agent, make a comment for that too! And most of all, I hope you enjoy this new story!  
> (Final note: The title may change throughout production, so keep an eye on that.)


End file.
